This invention relates to the production of a decorative covering, also referred to from here on out as a Pediapet, that will be used to cover or partly cover medical equipment in such a way that the equipment will appear less threatening to patients. In particular, this invention relates to the production of decorative covers in the shape of animals and other familiar objects that will be used to cover medical equipment such as stethoscopes, ophthalmoscopes, IV poles, crutches, blood pressure cuffs, syringes etc. and will help make the instrument or part of the instrument appear as though it is part of that animal or object.
Visits to the hospital or doctor""s office can be a scary and anxiety provoking experience for many patients, particularly in a pediatric setting. The fear and anxiety of being in a new surrounding, confronted by new faces and foreign instruments can stimulate a sympathetic nervous response in patients leading to such objective physical findings as increased heart rate, increased blood pressure, sweating, emotional liability, and changes in arterial blood gases. Most doctors find that it is advantageous to try to relieve these fears and anxieties before and throughout a physical exam or procedure. This allows the patient to feel more at ease during the exam which in turn gives the health care provider more accurate information about the patients health.
This had been recognized as a problem as problem and has been addressed in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,946 where they note that young patients are intimidated by the stethoscope. The ""946 patent, however, primarily addresses the allergic reaction some health professionals have to the latex stethoscope tubing.
The disclosed medical instrument covers goes beyond any prior art covers by covering the instrument with a cover that makes it look like a familiar object, such as a stuffed animal. These covers are an easy way to distract and relax a young patient during a medical examination and/or procedure, making the instrument less threatening. Additionally, the covered instrument may be used to playfully distract a child during the exam and/or procedure.
The Pediapets are decorative covers in the shape of familiar objects such as animals, trees, clothing, etc. that are used to cover medical equipment that in turn is used during physical examinations and medical procedures. The covers are attached to the instrument in such a way as to give the medical instrument or part of the instrument the appearance of the object that the cover represents.